A Sky of Troubles
by Bleakleberry
Summary: Kylo-Ren, Rey, Finn, Poe, etc. Set after the events of The Last Jedi, this depiction tries to stay true to the Star Wars universe, whilst following Rey and Kylo's connection and their interactions with others whilst juggling their new found powers and status.
1. Chapter 1

_This fanfic is set after the events of The Last Jedi. Enjoy! _

**A Sky of Troubles**

'_Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires.' - William Shakespeare_

**Chapter 1**

'_But we need the last piece and somehow you convinced the droid to show it you…' The baritone voice stops._

_I wrestle once more against the cold restraints and the even colder tone in his words._

'_You… A scavenger.'_

_His venom drips onto my tongue and creeps into my heart. I can't look at him, but I see him in my mind's eye as clear as day. I can never escape him._

'_You know I can take whatever I want.' He leans forward, his face inches away from mine. I sense this rather than see it; smelling the leather and sweat, but also a lingering musk and mix of spice – an engine before take-off._

'_Then take it,' I reply sharply, not eager to drag this torture out longer than necessary. I scrunch my eyes up tighter and brace for the pain. Guided by instinct, I hold my breath._

_The sound of his lonely breathing deepens and seems to reverberate in the cell around us, but he doesn't touch me._

_Not being able to stand the suspense, I open my eyes a fraction and catch a glimmer of sadness and confusion on his scowling face. He doesn't seem to be directing it at me though…_

_He meets my eyes and the scowl becomes a smirk. It's the closest I've even seen to a smile since… since… that night._

'_It's no fun if you're going to give in that easily.' He turns and walks away, my metal restraints click and my hand reaches for him as he melts into the darkness._

'_Don't. Don't leave me.'_

Covered in sweat, with itching eyes, Rey clawed the scrap of pillow beneath her head. Two strobes of light filtered in through the dusty glass of her stone room. The lowest spot of sunshine told her that the second sun was high and that she had overslept again.

Rolling onto her back and pushing her palms onto her flushed face, she wondered again why she couldn't escape her memories of Kylo, even in her dreams. But it was not the memories that she was most concerned with; the link between them remained constant, even after Snoke's death, and it was only growing stronger between the pair.

Unable to control her dreams any more than the burning weather outside, Rey stood up and doused her face in the now-warm water beside her bed. _Why did I want him to stay? He's not my family. I have no family. They've all left me. _After an extra dowsing for good measure, she threw on her outer clothes and quickly left her quarters.

Outside in the yard, the Resistance, or what was left of it after the escape from Crait, was installing defences around the perimeter and manning the look-out posts. They had managed to light speed in the Millennium Falcon to a planet (or rather a moon) called Concordia, but Rey knew that these were just temporary measures, a child's toys, in the eyes of Kylo and the First Order.

She was exhausted. Constantly using the force to create a barrier in her mind against him had left her mentally and physically exhausted. She didn't even have time to consider any emotional drain.

'General Organa,' Rey called, approaching the elegant, older woman who still wore her grey cloak despite the oppressing humidity.

'I've told you, call me Leia.' The general put her hand to Rey's shoulder, a motherly gesture, which Rey still didn't trust.

'Ma'am, I seriously think that we should move to the Wild Space beyond the Outer Rim. There are planets out there uninhabited by anyone. The First Order could track us here or if someone told them… well then, we would be no better off here than during our stand on Crait!' Rey didn't share the dread that she was the one that might reveal their whereabouts. Kylo was still far too close to her and could even possibly see their base right now – though she couldn't sense his presence.

'My dear, we are the final spark, the light in the darkness. If we relocate into the Wild Space, how will we be able to reach our allies? We cannot beat the First Order alone.' She must have noticed the doubting expression on Rey's face because she once more rested her hand on Rey's shoulder and continued. 'Now I know that you're worried, but let's put that energy to good use. Commander Dameron has a mission for you. You'll find him in the shipyard.' General Organa's hand moved onto Rey's back and pushed her in the direction of the tunnel.

This moon was full of old mines, abandoned long ago. Many of these, in the more deserted areas, had been used by the rebels of old, but now remained eerily dark and hollow. Rey couldn't help but feel a peculiar kinship with these lonely hollows, continuing on their journeys, hoping to find the light, but not knowing where to go once the light was found. She fearlessly stepped into the darkness.

In his chambers, Kylo poured himself a whiskey and took a hard gulp. It burned down his throat and took his mind away from… other things. It was not quite as strong as the Corellian bottle at the back of his cupboard, but then again he still needed to keep his senses sharp.

Since becoming the Supreme Leader, Kylo had felt the effects of his actions on Crait keenly. He knew that he had leapt into action without any thought. He knew that he alone was responsible for allowing the scum to escape.

_And now once again I've been betrayed and deserted by someone I care for. Cared for._

_Did I even care for her?_

_No. I simply wanted her power. We could have built a better world together._

_We could still build that world, with her by my side. Once her 'friends' are destroyed, she will have no-where else to turn._

He once again tested their bond, the thread between him and her that stretched across the vast space and sky. She was not there. He couldn't reach her. Sinking down into a chair, he turned the light off with a slight flick of a finger and drowned himself in the darkness and drink.

It had been less than two weeks since he had last physically seen her: closing the door on him and flying away in Solo's ship. Rey had looked at him with hatred, but also fear - the same look he had seen on Skywalker's face all those years ago.

He knew he shouldn't spare her. She deserved to die along with the filth that she had chosen - chosen over him. Why should he ever hope for anyone to understand his vision? Understand his power? Understand him?

**The hollow, empty earth.**

**Cold stone and forgotten passages.**

**Echoes. Footsteps. Breathing.**

Where was he? Darkness surrounded him. Dark and dense and soundless. The hum of the engines was gone. The flickering of lights had vanished. He was finally alone.

'Who's there? Finn?' A voice in the darkness.

She had felt completely isolated beneath the cold ground, as though nobody else existed. Rey had let her guard down. She reached out with the force, and saw him in the gloom.

'Who's Finn?'

The voice sent tremors to the depths of her stomach.

'Is it that Stormtrooper?' He spat, as though the words had soured in his mouth.

'H-how did you find me? Get away from me!' Rey thrust out her hand and pushed him mentally from her. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him. She didn't trust herself.

Kylo didn't budge. He cocked his head to the side and raised one flawlessly black eyebrow. 'Do you think I _wanted _to find you?' He looked around the mine, but the small torch in Rey's palm only lit a few feet around them. 'I will discover your rebel base, and decimate your puny Resistance. I have no desire to be in this pit with you any longer than necessary.'

His words were venom, and so familiar. Rey kept a straight face and looked deeper into the tunnel. She wouldn't indulge this child and his inflated ego. She stayed silent.

'I didn't choose to be here,' he exasperated. 'All I remember is feeling lon—' He stopped himself. 'You know how this works. We cannot choose when and where!' His anger seethed inside. She was the enemy; he needed to be careful.

Rey had finally drawn her eyes to his. She had seen self-doubt and a void of loneliness, and then in the next moment, it was gone, wrapped in rage. But she saw it. She had. Hadn't she? All those months ago when she had touched his hand across the fire pit, outstretched and searching for someone to talk to, she had felt the conflict and aching inside him. _No. That was before he had tried to kill me. He hates me, as much as I hate him... Yet I reached out to him too. We worked together to defeat Snoke. He saved me… but he killed his father!_

'How could you…' Rey tore her eyes away from his. She couldn't lose herself again.

'How could I what?' He took a step towards her, now making out the freckles on her skin and the blonde highlights bleached by sunlight. They glinted in the orange glow and then he noticed her fingers twitching at her lightsabre's hilt. He looked back at her accusingly. '_You_ left me.'

She inhaled sharply. 'You gave me no choice. You wanted to run away. You wanted to destroy my friends.' Her voice rose in a cacophony that threatened to collapse the earth and trap them in the eternal darkness. Then in a whisper, with her lightsabre now in her shaking hand and her thumb hovering over the activation plate, 'Did you even consider what I wanted?'

This question gave him pause. Why should he consider what she wanted? Why should he even consider her? She had left him in the rubble and debris of the ship and not even given him a second thought. But could she have maybe, possibly, wanted to stay with him?His hand travelled across the space between them to stay her hand on the lightsabre's hilt. 'What did you want?' he asked.

Rey's wide eyes darted to her hand now covered by his. She could feel the warmth radiating through his glove. How could she feel him? How could he be this warm and have a heart so cold? What did she want? Could he sense it? Could he feel her? If he focussed on her, could he know that she longed for his hand to stay exactly where it was? She pulled her eyes away from his hand, up along his chest and to his questioning frown and searching eyes. There was no malice, no fury, just simple longing. _What do you want from me? Is it me you really want? _Her eyes begged for answers and her heart had always driven her: convincing her not to sell a droid that could have kept her fed for months, persuading her to hear out a murderer who was lonely on one cold night, making her wait for parents who had long abandoned her… She was done with listening to her heart. Only her mind could save her now. _He doesn't want me. He just wants my power._

Rey's thumb activated the sabre and green light flooded the two shocked faces in the empty cavern.

The luminescent blade pierced through his chest.

Kylo saw the animal snarl and let go of its claws. He relinquished his hold. He was back in his dark room, an empty glass of whisky in his hand and a deadly burning in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2:0

_The next few chapters are set a week earlier than the first - it'll all become clear eventually. As a result, they are named chapter 2.0, 2.1, etc. Thank you for reading and please leave reviews so I know what you guys like and want more of :) As always I update every weekend. _

**Chapter 2.0**

**One Week Earlier**

With the Falcon on its way to the Outer Rim, still fearing the chase of the First Order, there had been little time to mourn the death of Luke Skywalker. To many people on board, Skywalker was a myth, a legend, or at best, a vision that had fought off the enemy long enough to allow them to escape the death plains of Crait. Yet General Organa had lost her brother and was determined to return to Ahch-To in order to locate and bury his remains.

Upon hearing about the secret voyage of their General from C3PO, Rey recalled the barren island in her mind and doubted that Luke would have left much behind. She headed to Cargo Hold 3, which had been cleared for activities and training; the other two holds being used as dormitories.

Finn was already training when she arrived. His white base layer was clinging to his torso as he sparred with a hologram disc. Rey was shocked and slightly impressed at the speed and fury that accompanied each collision, the quarterstaff hardly perceptible in the air.

Hit after hit, the disc tallied his frustration.

He had believed the lies of that thief hacker. _Hit._

He had failed to stop the First Order cannon. _Hit._

He had hurt Rose. _Hit._

He had left Rey in danger. _Hit._ He had left her in the clutch of Kylo-Ren. _Hit._ He couldn't protect her. _Hit. Hit. Hit._

Panting and seething, he terminated the training hologram and pushed the beads of sweat from his eyes.

'Starting without me?' Rey was watching with her arms crossed by the weapons rack.

Finn, wondering how long she had been standing there, shifted awkwardly on his feet. 'I'm not the one who is late.'

She laughed to herself and grabbed another training mat to lay on the floor.

Lord he had missed that laugh. It was a rare and cautious sound, like one of those tiny birds he had heard a lifetime ago in the Akiva jungle – one of the few beautiful planets that the First Order had not completely decimated when they had arrived.

'I got caught up. Besides, it looks like you've had a chance to warm up. Now you'll be ready to drill me.'

He blushed and turned away to move his own mat next to hers. She really had no clue.

Keeping his voice and face as calm as possible, he faced her squarely. 'Why do you even need to train? Surely you can use the force. You shouldn't be putting yourself into close combat situations.'

Anger flashed in her eyes and all mirth disappeared as quickly as it came on.

'I cannot always rely on the force, especially now that my lightsabre is broken. I need to learn how my enemies fight, and who better to teach me than a trooper.' She instantly regretted her last words as she saw Finn's pained expression. She had accepted her past. Her life or lack thereof had amounted to very little. She was alone. She had accepted that. But Finn was ashamed of his past. Any mention of the crimes committed by the First Order somehow seemed to weigh down upon him, as though he had given the orders.

'I'm sorry,' she said.

'Forget about it.' He dusted his hands and met her face on. 'Are you ready?'

* * *

'Argh.'

'Too slow.'

'Ugh!'

'You're not concentrating.' Finn looked down at Rey spread out below him. He reached out his hand to pull her up.

'I am!' she returned, ignoring his hand and leaping to her feet. She was leaning to one side, her left leg buckling somewhat under her slight weight. 'You're like an anchor. I can't even push you back.'

Pink, red lips; flushed cheeks; brown eyes with a constellation of green… inches away from his face.

Finn took a step back. 'Then you need to attack before I'm in position, Rey. You need to outsmart your opponent. You're small - yes - but you're also quick. Use that.'

Rey reigned down upon Finn once again with a flurry of attacks from her own quarterstaff. Each one blocked with a precision that only came from a lifetime of training. Her left knee bowed catching her off guard, and the butt of Finn's staff slammed against her side.

With sweat pooling in her palms, Rey's hands slipped on the mat as she tried to gain balance and her head crashed against the floor. She felt blood creeping across her tongue and winced inwardly at the pain in her head.

Furrowed brown eyes suddenly struck her vision. Surprise gave way to concern. The compassion stark against the scar cutting across the left eye. She forced these eyes away.

'Right, that's it. No more. We can practise again another time.' Finn's distant voice broke her out of the darkness. He had crouched down beside her with eyes shades darker than the previous ones she had seen. He took her arm and started to help her to her feet, but he was forced backwards to the floor as Rey's legs kicked out from underneath her body and slammed squarely into him.

Rey grabbed the fallen quarterstaff, shot to her feet and thrust it against Finn's throat.

He gulped.

The staff quivered.

Rey's eyes flamed with anger at herself. Anger at her weakness. _That was no way to win._

The walk back to the main hold was quiet. Finn had tried to congratulate her on using her head and insisted that he was at fault for letting his guard down, but she couldn't extinguish the fear that had enveloped her after the so-called victory. She had not planned the manoeuvre; she had not planned to reject Finn's offer of mercy. She had only wanted to be strong. Letting others help you to your feet did not endorse strength.

Rey's training had not gone as she had hoped.

Finn quickened his pace to walk alongside her and they entered the quarters at the same time. Life continued: people milled about chatting, or watched holograph creatures strategically decapitate one another at the table. Everyone was ready to fight and die in order to resist the First Order, but only a few of these rebels had actually came face to face with the enemy. Most of them didn't know any better and that was why they were still alive.

In the corner, Rose was sitting up and playing a solitary game of cards. She hadn't seemed to notice them come in; keeping her head down and eyes focused on the hand before her. Rey observed however that she hadn't touched the cards since they had entered.

Finn was already habitually heading towards Rose, and Rey prepared herself for the oncoming expanse of empty silence.

'Hey Rose! How are you feeling?' Finn leaned over the petite, young woman to see her cards. 'That card can go there.' He pointed at the red stack on the table.

'Oh… yes. Of course.' Rose's eyes darted up towards Rey, who was standing further back from the table. Rose moved the card to the stack as a blush crept across her face.

'Should you be up this early? Are you sure you're not more comfortable lying down? Is there anything that I can get you?' The flood of questions and concerns exploded from Finn's mouth.

Rey stood there. She looked at Finn. She looked at Rose. She looked back at her feet.

Rose finally looked up from her cards, 'I'm fine. I promise.' She met Finn's eyes and quickly looked back down. 'It's so boring being confined to my room, at least here I can feel a bit like my old self.'

Ever since the accident on Crait, Finn had been nearly inseparable from Rose, to the point that the medic had formally instructed him to only visit during designated visiting hours. Rey still wasn't clear on how the ski speeders had crashed into one another, and whenever she had asked Finn about it over the last two days, he had mumbled some nonsense and hastily changed the topic. Regardless of this, she had quickly realised that Finn felt responsible for Rose's injuries as though it was his fault.

_Laughter_.

Rey snapped out of her thoughts to the sound of light giggles as Finn attempted to do Force tricks with the cards, waving his hand over the pack and making the Mistress card appear.

'That's not how the Force works.'

Rose's giggle broke into a short cough and Finn stopped wiggling his fingers in the air.

The silence stretched out.

_Why did I say that? They were just having fun. _

'That's not how the Force works, you know,' Rey repeated.

'Well you never talk about it, so how am I supposed to know how it works!' Finn added a small laugh at the end. He hadn't meant to offend her. 'Look why don't we join Rose for a game of Sabacc; we can play for the extra rations at dinner?'

Finn reached up into a cupboard to brandish another deck of cards. 'We can practice something a little less exerting that hopefully won't leave me with so many bruises.' He smiled his half a smile and lifted his eyebrows, handing the deck to Rey.

She took them, turned the pack over in hand and then put them down upon the side. She was struggling to even form a reply, let alone utter the energy play a whole game with Finn and Rose. She was no good at this. Rey mumbled something about needing to report to General Organa and left Finn standing there. In many ways, life in solitary on Jakku had been a lot easier than this.

Rey found Leia in the main corridor and volunteered to accompany the General to Ahch-To.


	3. Chapter 2:1

_Hi all, sorry about the slightly shorter chapter, but the next one is a lot longer to make up for it. I do feel that this chapter is necessary to include and the issues will come up again. I will be uploading the next chapter slightly earlier too as it is nearly finished._

**Chapter 2.1 **

The mission to Ahch-To meant going the long way around to Concordia and the General could not further risk the lives of the remaining Resistance followers by taking the Falcon to Ahch-To itself. She and Rey would have to board a smaller separate ship, and the moon of Jedha had been chosen as a stop-over point.

The Falcon landed in the barren desert, where only a slight collection of structures could be seen in the distance. Many others had been told that the stop-over was for fuel and supplies, and that they would be gone as soon as they had figured out their next destination beyond the reach of the First Order. Most of this was true. General Organa did not feel guilty about omitting a few facts in order to keep her people safe. It was better that they did not know her destination.

Poe was backing up BB-8's hard-drive when Finn approached him.

'Are you heading out?' Finn asked.

'Yeah. Just getting a few last bits sorted. We'll be right back, you won't even have time to miss me,' Poe replied with a smile, standing up again.

'How about I join you? I could help with the heavy lifting you know.' Finn flexed his arms in front of his friend's face.

Poe smiled, eyes light, but then he reverted back to business mode. 'You know that I can't let you come along. Not many people know... many didn't even survive long enough to see it... but we both know what really happened on Crait and there's no way that I'm letting you endanger yourself again until I think you're fit for duty.'

Finn frowned and dug his nails into his palms. He did not need reminding about Crait. What he had caused. What he had tried to do. 'I'm fine, Poe.'

Poe looked down at Finn's clenched fists. 'You don't seem fine, mate.'

'Look, I know it was stupid, but people die all the time. You don't have to worry about me.' Finn picked up one of the backpacks ready for the expedition. 'I can help. I want to help.'

'Finn, I do worry about you, and that's the point,' Poe uttered.

At that moment, Rey walked into the Engineering Bay and stopped suddenly when she saw Poe Dameron. She gave an awkward salute and picked up the backpack left over.

'Wait, Rey's going?!' Finn turned back to Poe in confusion. 'Why does she need to leave the ship?'

Poe pushed his hair out of his eyes and placed a winter cap on his head. 'That's classified, Finn.'

'What do you mean classified? It's me!'

'Finn, you know the General likes to have her secrets sometimes. She doesn't always feel the need to explain every step of every plan to us.'

'I'm still here you know,' Rey reminded them.

'Poe, look, she doesn't need to go out there. I can take her place. Or at least let me come with you to help. I can help to protect her-'

Finn saw Rey's face, she was like a Krayt Dragon with a stomach ready to burst with poison.

Finn stammered on, 'her and the General, and you, and anyone else going…' He looked hopefully at Poe, but Dameron's eyes were locked on Rey.

'Incase you have forgotten Finn,' Rey spat, 'it was me who saved you all from that cavern. And what were you doing anyway whilst I was fighting Snoke? Gambling on Canto Bight? Hiring some backstabbing hacker? Or maybe just crashing into people? I don't see how I'm the one who needs protecting. I'll probably be safer without you there!' Rey spun on her heels with the rucksack in tow and headed towards the boarding ramp.

'Finn?'

No response.

'Finn, mate. She didn't mean it.'

'She did. And the thing is that it's all true. I didn't help anyone. Because of me that lying piece of shit betrayed us. And now so many are dead. So many are dead because of me.' Finn sat on the storage chest and his shoulders began to shudder. 'I wanted to die, Poe.'

A blue light on BB-8 flickered to life.

'I wanted to die a hero. I want- I wanted to be a good guy. I messed up - so bad. I watched the others being shot out of the sky one by one and I thought Phasma was going to execute us there and then. You know what? I was actually relieved that we had been caught. I wouldn't have to face you all, knowing how much I had let you down.'

'No, Finn, we-' Poe interrupted.

'Stop! I know what you're going to say. I've heard it all, from Rose, from you, from the General. But it doesn't change the fact that I trusted the wrong person. I should have known for God's sake, he was in prison when we met him!' Finn slammed his hands down on the chest and clutched the sides for support. 'And then - and then I was given another chance. A chance to - to save you all. I knew that I could destroy that cannon. It would only take my life and save all of yours.'

Silence lingered between the pair as Finn stared down at his palms displayed before him. 'And I couldn't even die without hurting someone else… without hurting Rose.'

Finn's face fell into his hands and he sobbed.

Across the other side of the Falcon, Rey sat against the cold wall and watched BB-8's live hologram transmission, with tears rolling down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 2:2

_Thanks for those of you who keep reading this! Please follow, favourite or review so I know what you guys want included in the story. _

**Chapter 2.2**

The Upsilon-class shuttle made its descent to the neon surface of Salient II.

'The sensor jammers are fully activated, Supreme Leader.'

'Good. You will stay at your posts until I return.' It was Kylo's third day as Supreme Leader, and although General Hux now seemed more hostile than ever, no one had questioned Kylo's new position. The death of Snoke had been blamed on the scavenger and the crippling damage to the Supremacy. Fortunately, the survivors had been transported to the surrounding Star Destroyers before any one had thought to examine the wounds of his previous master and the Praetorian guards.

'Yes, Supreme Leader,' the officer replied and saluted.

For the first time, no-one was telling Kylo what to do, and he was rather enjoying it.

The towering scrapers of Salient II and the night sky engulfed the command shuttle as it landed at the docking bay. The First Order had friends and members in high places and as long as weapons were needed and money was spent, they would always have contacts and connections in the Galaxy.

The wings of the shuttle lowered and the ramp hissed downwards. Kylo's mask caught the beams of light flickering from the city around him. Taking in a breath of filtered and polluted air, he made his way towards the ex-senator.

'Well if it isn't the Master of the Knights of Ren! What a lovely surprise. I didn't expect you to make the journey all the way down to our depths…' The tall, bald man strode towards Kylo, his silk robes trailing behind him.

'It's Supreme Leader now, Ro-Kiintor.' Kylo noticed with surprise that Erudo Ro-Kiintor stood a few inches higher than him.

Erudo had been a senator for the New Republic when Kylo was a child. At first, he and Leia Organa had worked together to restore democracy to the Galaxy after the defeat of Emperor Palpatine; Kylo vaguely remembered seeing Erudo in his mother's boardroom at home. However, Erudo and Leia had fallen out over political differences. Leia suspected that her advisory had been fraternising with the First Order, and she was right. He had been secretly working for the First Order for years: blocking limitations on their expansion, promoting military options over diplomacy, and even researching into the location of Luke Skywalker for Supreme Leader Snoke. It had been a mistake however to entrust Erudo with the latter; it had been pilot Dameron who had breached Erudo's ship and found an encoded message leading him to Lor San Tekka and to the first part of the map leading to Skywalker. Consequently, Erudo had lost his senator status and had fled to the aid of the First Order. He had been paid handsomely over the years by the Snoke, and used this to disappear and set himself up nicely in the Corporate Sector on Salient II.

Erudo smiled and bowed before Kylo, suitably lowering himself. 'Oh yes, of course, my apologies Supreme Leader. There has simply been too much going on recently. Please accept my deepest regrets for the death of your master.'

Kylo examined the man. This was going to require a lot more effort than he had hoped for. 'Even though I have no master, I accept your consolations. Get up.'

Erudo struggled with his right knee when trying to stand. Kylo could have averted his gaze out of respect, but this man needed to be shown who was in charge. He watched him struggle.

'The years have not been kind to me, I'm afraid.' Erudo was finally standing and led the way into the building. Kylo could hear glasses clinking and people conversing and laughing. This was not what he had signed up for.

'I was informed that we would be going directly to the hangar,' Kylo said, falling behind the much older and slower man.

'Unfortunately, times have been hard.' Erudo stopped just beyond the reach of the cream, golden light emanating from inside. 'With the news of Snoke's death, suppliers are strangely reluctant to part with their money and resources… funny that.' Erudo looked into the eye slits of Kylo's mask. 'They need to be persuaded, tempted, enticed even. They need to know that _you _have what it takes. They need to meet you. They need to see you.'

Beneath his mask, Kylo panicked.

A black suit with a red velvet cape was hanging from the bedroom mirror. _No way. No way in Mustafar am I wearing that! _How had he even ended up in this situation? He was supposed to be the one in charge. _I need their weapons, their resources. What am I going to do? _

_I could kill them. That would solve… not a lot. _

Kylo paced across the room to the wall length window. The view below him stretched out into an abyss of darkness, scattered with neon advertisements and transport lights. Life in the Corporate Sector seemed unaffected by the Cold War: people kept working in the pits of the planet, not worrying about the battles above.

_I wonder what it's like to be one of them. _Kylo looked down, the floor was too high up to make out the scum that crawled on the surface below. _To live a simple life... To have no famous mother, uncle, grandfather, father… To be no-one. _

A beeping from his communicator told him that it was time to join the soirée. Erudo would be expecting him shortly.

He looked at his usual black surcoat and under tunic laid out on the bed, and then at the tailored suit and red cape on the mirror. He caught his reflection: pale skin stark against the black buildings, dark rings under his eyes that spoke of the sleepless nights since Crait, and as always, the scar that ran across his face and down his chest. _Disgusting. _

The lights flickered out. He didn't need light to get ready, he could sense his way easily around the room.

_Knock. Knock. _The door opened, letting in a sliver of light. A young servant stood silhouetted in the doorway, her eyes adjusting to the black of the room.

'Excuse me? Sir? Is anyone here?' She took a sandaled step inside.

Her hand covered her mouth as she froze in surprise. 'Oh, I'm sorry sir. Supreme Leader, sir. I didn't - umm - sorry! I was told to come and collect you.' She was now staring at the ground, shuddering.

Kylo was standing at the edge of the bed in his suit pants, with a red cotton shirt only pulled half over his arms. He didn't react.

_Another girl, horrified at the sight of me. Surprise, surprise. The wretch really shouldn't have barged in. She only has herself to blame._

Yet seeing the timid brunette, ignited a feeling inside Kylo other than disgust. A conflict. A need to scare her and protect her at the same time. What was wrong with him? She was a lowly servant.

He turned his back on her. 'Tell your master that I will be there momentarily.'

He sensed her bow and back out of the doorway.

Moments later, Kylo Ren left the bedroom in a black suit and no mask, leaving the red cloak still hanging on the mirror.

Kylo stood on the verge of the entrance. A long room stretched out before him, with walls of cushioned black velvet and pink lining, whilst Corellian flame miniatures were suspended from moving fittings above. The pink flames seemed to dance above the guests, lighting their features one moment and flitting away the next. Round, dark wooden booths housed humanoids and various species from across the sector. Drinks were poured into sparkling champagne flutes; Kylo noticed that the bubbles, which were overflowing onto the plush, wine red carpet, matched the exact skin colour of the Zeltron serving each drink. Long, blue nails fingered the necks of silver jugs, cascading aqua, navy and ice blue spirits into the glasses. Slim, red legs reached upwards into the fine, ivory lace of undergarments; undergarments that were being stroked and pulled at by pudgy, greedy hands: a Zeltron slave girl on one side and a flute of red bubbles spilling on the other. Flushed, hot pink breasts bounced towards Kylo, plunging out of black lace netting. The Zeltron girl stopped short in front of him and bowed her head, lifting her sultry eyes slowly up to his, tracing his scar with her glance. A crystal glass with a pink liquor was offered. Kylo kept his eyes fixed on the glass.

'Ren! Finally!' A booming voice sauntered past the cage dancers and drunken guests. Erudo was now wearing what could only be described as a petticoat and suit hybrid. Layers of deep purple underskirts peeked out beneath a dress suit of violet. A heavy gold chain was coiled around his neck and gathered over his shoulders, making him seem broad and thicker. His bald head glistened in the pink lights as he bowed, before rising and slapping Kylo amiably on the back. Kylo could smell the alcohol on him.

'You kept us waiting my boy! Everyone is eager to feast their eyes upon you, but all in good time I say.' Erudo eyed the pink concoction in Kylo's hand. 'First, let's get you a proper drink. None of that swill.' He abruptly whirled around, nearly crashing into the pink slave girl from before.

'Ah, there you are. Don't you know who you're serving? This is my honoured guest. Bring him a special drink from the back.'

The Zeltron curtsied deeply, lowering herself enough to present Erudo and Kylo with a full exhibition of her glistening cleNonnage.

Kylo felt out of place; he was not accustomed to parties and small talk and women. There had been little time for going out in a childhood full of training and discipline. His parents had dragged him to balls and gatherings as a child, but he had been too young back than to be more than an accessory. Now an adult, he once again felt the eyes and whispers that slithered their way across the room.

'If you'll follow me, Supreme Leader, I will introduce you to some friends of mine.'

_Why is it that I still feel like an accessory? _

Kylo trailed behind and was ushered to a seat in a circular booth. Erudo ordered for his own chair to be pulled up, before making the introductions. To the right of Kylo was a red skinned Devaronian male wearing a bow tie and golden fur jacket, who was introduced as Galmeth D'rar. Erudo ignored the two Falleen females on either side of D'rar, one of whom was changing her skin colour on command and the other, who had her legs draped over the Devaronian, was absentmindedly stroking his horns.

'And you can call me Yusk,' said a short and furry Bothan, who was sat to the left of Erudo. He leaned forward as far as he could with his hand outstretched.

Kylo simply nodded. The hand was withdrawn quickly.

The pink zeltron came back with two tall bottles in her hands.

'Two Antakarian Fire Dancers, Master.' She placed one in front of Erudo, and then sidled up next to Kylo in the booth and placed it on the table before him.

'This one is Jeelee; I bought her 2 years ago.' He inclined his head towards the the same pink Zeltron who was now dreamily watching the dancing Corellian flames. 'She was one of my better purchases on Fondor, I must say.' Erudo leaned across and squeezed Jeelee's thigh, his fingers lingering on the inside of her leg. 'What do you think, Ren?'

Kylo now allowed himself to look properly at the female in question. She was wearing a black net body stocking that ended just below her hips: it didn't leave much to the imagination, but there was just enough material to catch a fish, or something bigger. Kylo sipped his drink, slightly taken aback at the strong potency.

'The drink is good,' was Kylo's reply.

Erudo laughed and slapped the table top. 'Not quite what I meant Ren, but we each have our preferences. Maybe I could get you one of my boys if you prefer?' He looked behind him, towards the dark corridor where the girl had emerged with the drinks.

Kylo's grip tightened on the bottle and with daggers in his smile, he said, 'That won't be necessary. I'm being well looked after, I can assure you.'

Erudo returned his focus to the table and was pleased to note that Jeelee was trailing her rose coloured nails up and down Kylo's arm. 'Brilliant, well let us get down to business then.'

Most of the evening had passed in a stream of licentiousness, liquor and occasionally some business, so the latter meant that the trip had not been a complete waste of effort on Kylo's part. Yet by the time that deals had been agreed upon and put aside, he had begun to feel a bit lightheaded. It may have been the fifth Fire Dancer that he was cradling in his hand, or it might have been the aura around Jeelee - who had stuck by his side all night, most likely at the command of her master.

An Iktochi, that had been far too interested in the First Order's expansion plans, had left to jeer at the cage dancer whose electronic collar was shocking her if she danced too slowly. All around, servants and slaves demeaned themselves to their betters. He heard false laughter, saw wandering hands, smelled sweat and drink, all mixed into a discordance of chaos. In this place, supposedly built on rules and hierarchy, there was no order. This is why he had to rule, this is why he had to bring justice to the Galaxy.

_When I finally take my rightful place, I will have no need of slime like Erudo. He is simply a means to an end. _Kylo tried to envision the world he longed for, but it was just beyond his mind's grasp. The velvet seat now seemed to soften itself around him and the loud, pumping music blurred into the background.

A memory emerged - one from long ago, and not his own. A mother with brown hair and tired, kind eyes, giving the last of her food to her small son, whose hair was as blonde as the sand in their home. Slaves. As low to the dirt as a person could be. His ancestors. His grandfather.

The scene dissolved and the decadence re-emerged.

In a dark corner of a party in the sky, he was alone with Jeelee.


	5. Chapter 2:3

_Hi all, I would love to update more often, but summer holidays as a teacher means a lot of travelling. So I'm still keeping up with my weekly updates, whilst having to write blogs for Educational Riddle Hunts, yay! Ergh, adulting. I feel like a 14 year old who has been set homework for summer; I wish I could just ignore work and write A Sky of Troubles. Anyway, please review, favourite or follow. _

**Chapter 2.3**

Rey had only spoken a handful of words to Commander Dameron since their first meeting after the escape from Crait. He was not what she had expected. Finn, of course, had told her all about how he had rescued Poe from the Finalizer and how Poe had been incredibly grateful when Finn had come up with a plan to disable the First Order's hyperspace tracker. She had also heard from many people that Poe was a brilliant pilot and a good friend to rely on, but so far all of this information had been second hand and she still needed to form her own opinion.

As a result of this 'hearsay', she was surprised to find Commander Dameron bolshie, impulsive, and a little bit intimidating. His demeanour didn't quite fit her assumptions. Maybe it was because she found men difficult to read. She had spent most of her life alone, and her early opinions on the opposite sex had been formed through her encounters on Jakku - most of which had ended with a knee cap to the groin or a quick escape and hide tactic. She tried not to dwell on those memories.

However, since leaving Jakku, Rey had been introduced to many new people and many new social rules. She still could not fathom as to why males held doors open for her or asked to carry her backpack, especially when most of them had seen her lift those boulders with her mind… So when Poe Dameron ordered her to keep up with the group or be left behind, she was surprised.

Rey shivered in her light clothes. It had looked considerably warmer from the Falcon. How could it be cold on a place with so much sand?

When the Falcon had breached the atmosphere, Rey was instantly reminded of the hot wastelands of Jakku: the barren deserts and lack of civilisation reminded her of home. Once again she doubted her decision not to return to Jakku. What if her parents did turn up? Stranger things had happened in the past year.

_They were filthy junk traders that sold you off for drinking money. _Her memory of Kylo's voice was so clear in her mind that she was half expecting him to be there, behind her, ready to strike.

She turned around. She was still alone_. _

_I've found a new home now; a home where I am needed, wanted. _She walked away from Falcon's windows and memories of the past, ready to explore somewhere new.

Rey knew little of Jedha, she knew that its Holy City had been destroyed over thirty years ago, and that apparently this was where many Jedi had made a pilgrimage to eons before, but otherwise she was quite ignorant. Looking around as she descended the ramp, she was surprised that this waste of space had actually been a spiritual gathering point for the Jedi of history, although the only Jedi she had met had chosen to live on an isolated island drinking Thala-siren milk. Maybe she shouldn't have been so surprised; the Jedi were a hard bunch to pin down. She was however, quite disappointed not to feel an overwhelming connection to the Force when her feet touched the ground. This was supposed to be the moon that was named after the Jedi after all! Yet she felt nothing more here than she had back on Jakku or in the Falcon. She tried to push down her disappointment and tore her eyes away from the rocky sands around her.

'Oi! Rey! Keep up or be left behind,' Poe's voice called out from the front of the group that were making their way to a distant mirage of buildings.

Rey shivered and jogged a little to catch up.

The expedition group was made of six people. BB-8 had been left back on the ship with Finn as the droid was too easy to identify - the First Order were still after them. Poe and C'ai, the insepeparable pilots were upfront, whilst Leia was conversing with the two soldiers, Nonna and Jaydill, just ahead. Even though the real mission was to get Leia and Rey to Ahch-To, the others would still need to collect supplies and organise the refuel in order to keep up the facade of the stopover. Rey and Leia would only have a few hours on the island before they had to return.

Nonna saw Rey trailing behind: ever the loner.

'Don't worry about Poe, he treats everyone like that. It's one of the reasons that everyone likes him. He doesn't have favourites really,' Nonna said in a quiet tone, not wanting to seem like a gossip.

Rey had not spoken to many of the Resistance members. Most had asked her questions about Luke and the Force that she could not answer. Some had asked about the First Order and her capture, which she did not want to remember. All had looked at her as if the shattered lightsabre on her belt might be used to cut them down at any moment. She was used to being an outsider, but she had never been feared like this before.

Nonna seemed to fall amongst those whose interest in Rey outweighed the threat of the unknown. Her footsteps quickly fell into the same pace as Rey's.

'I can't believe that all of this was once the Holy City.' Nonna's hand stretched out across the echoing crater as though swiping a display to view the past. She looked towards Rey to try to gauge her reaction.

Nothing. Rey thought it best not to get too close to people. She only seemed to hurt them or lose them.

Nonna, however, was not one to give up easily. 'Did you know that this was where the Jedi and Siths harvested crystals for their lightsabres?'

'What?' Rey asked, her curiosity betraying her.

Nonna smiled. 'Well,' she skipped ahead a bit and walked backwards so that she was facing Rey. 'I know there aren't any Jedi left now, but my grandmother was a data analyst when she was younger, and she spent part of her life working at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. She knew a lot about the history of the Jedi and she loved helping young Padawans - that is what they called young Jedi in training,' Nonna explained seeing Rey's wondering expression. 'My father told me that she loved those youngsters almost as much as him. He wasn't old enough to join and didn't show any connection to the Force. It was lucky really, considering…' Nonna went quiet, her unspoken words stretching into the void of the crater.

Although sometimes it felt like Rey had lived most of her life underneath a rock, she was not oblivious to the stories. As a child she would sometimes sneak into the kitchens of her first master's household and steal scraps of food.

When she was around the age of seven, there had been a particularly kind cook who had a young daughter of five years. Occasionally the woman, whose name was lost to Rey's memory, would tell bedtime stories into the night, well aware that little Rey was hiding in the corner with wide eyes and keen ears. Stories of princesses and slaves falling in love, of magical Jedi that could control a person's mind with their words, of thunderous battles in the sky and hundreds of men all with the same face.

Yet, there was one story that was repeated numerous times to the many children who dared to disobey their parents: if you don't behave, the dark man in the black mask will come with his sword of fire and take you away. The colour of the sword changed in different versions, from blue to red, sometimes it was purple even, but the description of the man stayed the same, the child killer wore a black mask and if you listened very carefully, you could hear his slow, deep breaths in the nighttime. BANG! The parents would nearly always end the story by jumping their children and tickling them in their beds before tucking them in.

But there was no-one to laugh with Rey, no one to tuck her in. She would return to her corner and scratchy covers, still listening for the deep breaths of the masked man, thinking that maybe it wouldn't be too bad if he was to take her away.

'Anyway, she was reassigned to a new data job on another planet, where she met my grandfather.' Nonna had returned to her chatty self and looked thoughtfully at the crater that the team were now edging, stretching miles across the land. 'Grandma was never the same after Coruscant was destroyed. A lot of her old friends had stayed there.'

Rey looked at the woman beside her. It seemed that everyone had their own reasons for joining the Resistance, perhaps she should try to trust them a bit more.

After what had seemed like hours of Poe's 'encouragement' to set a faster pace to avoid the dropping temperatures, the group had finally reached the large shanti town on the east side of the crater. The light was now beginning to fade behind the distant mesas, casting long shadows across the rusting and crumbling walls of the town.

'Are you sure this is the place, Threnalli?' Leia frowned past Poe towards the Abednedo pilot.

Threnalli stroked his dangling mouth tendrils and looked at the sky and then at the shadows. 'I'm sure this is near the meeting point. In fact we are a bit early, let's head to the inn and wait for him there.'

Leia looked at Poe and was greeted by a shrug of the shoulders and a best foot forward.

They passed the small community that had insisted on staying near the Holy City ground after the desolation caused by the Death Star. A community of sceptical and isolated survivors who were stealing glances at the strangers as they passed through the streets.

C'ai eventually stopped in front of a crude entrance that had been hacked and carved into the side of a small mesa. There was no door, just a dark corridor and the faint orange glow of a fire inside.

Rey longed to be out of the bitter cold and took a step towards the entrance. Her chest bumped into a strong forearm blocking her way.

'We'll go first to check it out. We don't want to walk into a trap.' Poe moved across her path and he and C'ai led the way, their blasters concealed under their heavy coats.

Rey opened her mouth to argue back, but a hand on her shoulder made her pause. Leia was wearing her patronising expression that made Rey feel like a child again.

'Let them go. They want to be useful, and we must allow them to do their part too. Besides, if C'ai's contact is already here, it's best that he goes first.' Leia looked around at the cold desert and huddled further into her fur jacket to wait for Poe and C'ai's return.

Rey could see the shadows of people flickering on the corridor walls as they passed by the fire out of was in there with them? She needed to learn more about this world outside of Jakku. She had been thrown from battle to battle, and her world was limited. These shadows were like her view of the world, undefined and unclear.

_I have to see the world for myself. I cannot live my life being controlled by others. _

Rey pushed past the other guard, Jaydill, and headed into the darkness in search of the light.


	6. Chapter 2:4

**Chapter 2.4**

Kylo stared into the empty abyss of his fifth bottle. He was faintly aware of a pressure on the left side of his body. With great effort, he focused and lifted his head to the side. Dark red hair fell over his shoulder and covered the lightly breathing presence of the Zeltron beside him.

_She's so calm. How can she not be afraid of me?_

Kylo's gaze trailed down the blood red streams of hair towards her flushed pink skin, the slow rise and fall of her chest, the slight sparkle of moisture between her breasts, the black lace concealing and enticing all at once. Soft. Warm. Inviting. His for the taking.

He swallowed.

_No. _

He closed his eyes and drew away from the view, leaning back against the sofa.

_No._

A scene of crying and shouting and begging flashed through his mind.

_I am not him. _

Kylo re-opened his eyes to see Jeelee looking up at him with an amused expression in her amber eyes. She held his gaze and the faint desire that he had crushed seconds before came flooding back in a tidal wave of lust. He could not control it. It was like a switch had been flicked on deep inside him.

Jeelee's hands crept their way across his shirt, stretching across his muscled chest, and worked their way to the top buttons at his collar.

He couldn't breath. His clothes were too constricting, his tie too tight. He grappled with the knot and loosened the silk away from his throat, his damp palms brushing her adept fingers. All of his senses were blurred: his peripheral vision demolished; his immediate feelings heightened.

_What am I doing? Control yourself, Ben. Kylo. _

_Argh, screw it! _

He took Jeelee's face in his hands and kissed her, oblivious to the intrigue around him. It had been so long since he had been this close to someone. Her lips tasted of syrup, her tongue of sharp bitters - overpowering and sickening. He drowned in her, like a ship being pulled into a black hole. He was powerless to this zeltron slave.

_A zeltron slave… Zeltron. Wait, what was it about Zeltrons? I know it. I learnt about them… years ago. Why can't I remember?_

Kylo opened his eyes and Jeelee's black pupils were still fixed upon his. He wanted to pull away, come up for air, but he couldn't. Her fingers were wrapped in his hair and he couldn't look away from the irises that had once seemed amber, but now glowed red in the Corellian flames.

Something flickered in the background. A face in the haze, with wet, dark eyes and a furrowed brow. It turned away from him and he felt stretched thin, as though he should be here with Jeelee, but also with the figure. The discomfort was enough to wake Kylo's senses.

With great effort, he summoned his focus. One of the floating flames fell from above and crashed into the table beside them. In shock, Jeelee averted her eyes.

The spell was broken.

Where desire had raged, emptiness returned and Kylo remembered: Zeltrons could project emotions onto others. The passion, the closeness, the feeling of being wanted, it was a lie, a cheap trick.

He pulled away and saw Rey standing no more than 10 feet away from him. She had turned her back on him.

Rey had been prepared for a fight or for anything other than what she had found when she had disobeyed orders and headed into the mesa inn by herself.

The warm flickers of firelight danced along the stone, sand walls and leapt to join the sensual dancing that was taking place in front of Commander Poe and fighter pilot C'ai. The shadows and light seemed to merge and accentuate the supple bodies of the women, lengthening their bares thighs and caressing their tattooed stomachs.

Rey was momentarily bewitched herself at the writhing flesh before her. Their bodies moved with such fluidity and grace that she was reminded of the Jakku sands caught in a wind, moving and flowing as one into the sky.

She had known of women who had danced (among other things) for money and even for shelter or food, but she had rarely been this close. Rey had never had spare coins for drinks in bars, and she had never actually been to a party or social event; any money she had made had been spent on necessities for survival. In some respects, she had lived a much more sheltered life than others.

She was transfixed on her surroundings. _Imagine… eating and drinking, just for the hell of it. To dance… just for fun, with someone I like, because I can, because we can. _

Rey shook away the thought of a strong pair of soft hands in hers, and returned to reality.

No-one would ever look at her the way that Commander Poe was looking at the dancer before him.

_Why would anyone want me, when they could have that?_

Several men and an alien with tubes protruding from its chest were at the bar, drinking and laughing. The place was mostly empty, except for the scantily clad male staff who were wiping tables and serving drinks. It seemed that women were not the only prime choice on the menu tonight.

Poe and C'ai were oblivious to all of this and to the rest of the crew joining the room behind Rey.

General Organa cleared her throat.

Rey stepped forward, 'Well I'm so glad that we had two strong men with us to check things out.' She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at the pair.

_Now who's the one being told off, huh Poe? _

Rey couldn't help, but be smug in the moment. As bristled as she had been moments ago when she was left behind at the doorway, a smirk had formed at the side of her mouth.

In the silent response of the pilots, Rey glanced from Leia's tight expression to the embarrassment on C'ai's face. He was now looking anywhere, but at the snake-like movements continuing in front of him. Poe on the other hand, smiled and waved at Rey and the General like a naughty child who didn't care that he had been caught in the cockpit at night.

Poe stood up and whispered into the woman's ear; she softly brushed the waist of her friend and they left to greet the men at the bar.

'Well, as you can see General, we have everything under control. We've scouted the area and no immediate danger seems present.'

'You've scouted out the area all right,' Jaydill said looking over at the dancing girls.

'Don't worry, Jaydill, we'll let you double check the perimeter,' laughed C'ai, cajoling Jaydill with an elbow to the side.

'Maybe, we'll join you, for security reasons of course,' added Poe with a smile that stretched for a galaxy. There had been little to joke about recently.

'If you're all finished here,' came Leia's more serious tone, 'I think we better sit down and wait for our _friend_.' She looked pointedly at the pilots as they remembered their assignment.

Taking up a table in the corner of the room, the group rested whilst C'ai and Jaydill went to the bar to order some drinks to lower any suspicions of their already unusual patronage.

Nonna had been strangely quiet during the entrance to the inn and even now, Rey noticed that she was keeping her eyes down and scratching at a mark on the table top. Whilst Rey continued to look around her in bemusement and wonder, Nonna seemed to wish that she was anywhere else.

Leia laid her hands together upon the table and leaning closer to the young soldier, asked if she was okay.

'Thank you General, I'm fine.' Nonna's eyes flickered up to Rey and Poe, the latter not paying any attention to the conversation. 'My father always raised me to avoid these types of places. "They tempt the weak",' Nonna added in a lower, pious voice as though she was imitating a priest, Rey thought. Nonna's cheeks had reddened and she went back to scratching at the table top.

Leia laughed. Not a sympathetic laugh in an attempt to diffuse the situation, or even out of politeness, but an honest to whatever god was out there, laugh. 'Your father should have met my husband then! He was anything, but weak!' Leia's laughter petered off, but she was left smiling. 'He would have loved this place.'

'Sorry General, I didn't mean any offence. My father was strict. He took good care of me, but he was strict. I wasn't even allowed to wear skirts that showed my legs when I was younger.' She looked at the male bartender with his exposed lower thighs and tattooed torso, 'this is all a bit much for me.'

Rey was again surprised by Nonna's candor and openness about her past. This soldier made her feel slightly less alien. Rey wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable with the inn's staff, even if their reasons were different. Rey had simply never had the freedom or opportunity to even consider whether she enjoyed all of… _this._

Whilst the conversation turned to how fashion had changed over the decades and how according to Leia, she sometimes couldn't tell the difference between male and female clothes, C'ai and Jaydill returned to the corner table accompanied by a Cerean male. His large cranium was mostly covered by a dark cowl and his white beard was braided and tucked into his thick coat.

'Vyk, this is my friend Poe that I was telling you about, and these are my team.' C'ai waved his hand vaguely toward the others, including General Organa.

The Cerean, Vyk, scanned the faces of the group, and reduced the distance between himself and the table. 'Don't speak your names.' He looked sideways at C'ai. 'Of course, I recognise who I am in the presence of, and you will not be exposed because of me.' At this, he looked into Leia's eyes. 'But do not trust others in this village, they are wary and with good reason.' Vyk took a seat at the table and C'ai and Jaydill followed suit.

With a lowered voice, Vyk proceeded, 'This area is under the jurisdiction of the Central Isopter.'

If Vyk had expected a reaction to this, he was disappointed; only oblivious looks and vague concern swamped the expressions of the group.

He lowered his voice further. 'They are death worshippers, and they are mad.'

Rey spoke up, bringing the Cerean's attention to her, 'What do they look like?'

Vyk stared at her for a moment before learning in and whispering, 'you'll know them if you see them…' At this, Rey shuffled uncomfortably in her seat; his full focus was on her.

He withdrew, now smiling as though he was enjoying making them squirm. 'But I see that I have put you on edge new friends. This-', he flung his arms out to his sides, '-this is the safest place in the village.' His now relaxed smile met the disbelieving faces of the rebels, and he leaned in to divulge his secret, 'I own this inn.' He threw himself back into the chair and laughed.

_Great, our only hope is a lunatic. _Rey saw that C'ai looked just as surprised as the others and wondered just how well he knew this 'friend' of his.

Vyk beckoned his staff with a wave of his hands and Nonna visibly cringed in her seat. A bare-chested man and only partially covered woman came over at once, one with a decanter of wine and the other with a bottle of clear liquid, which Rey doubted was water.

'Now C'ai, you and I will speak business.' He glanced at Leia, 'you may join if you wish.' To the others he requested that they enjoy themselves and stay the night as the suns had set and the frost outside would kill them instantly. He laughed again and left Poe, Jaydill, Nonna and Rey to the eager hands of his staff.

Rey had never been one for alcohol. She had tried it, because when you cannot afford fuel for warmth or food for hunger, alcohol can be a cheaper alternative, but this necessity had been few and far between. During her younger years, Unkar Plutt had make cutting remarks about Rey's parents, preying on her fears that she had been sold, and that her parents were addicts and lowlifes. Although, she categorically denied this, Rey refused to be dependent on anything that could lead her to debt, and losing anyone in the process that she might ever care for.

As a result of this, Rey could not hold her liquor.

'Three, two, one, up!' Everyone seated, which now included the bartender and dancer, looked up from the table.

Rey heard Jaydill curse on her left hand-side as he made eye contact with someone. She was currently looking at Nonna's cheek, but could sense Tredylo, the bartender, staring at her across the circle.

'Aha, drink!' Miya, the dancer, shouted in her lilting accent.

Jaydill and Nonna drank heavily from their glasses, and Miya topped up the latter's cup.

Considering that Nonna had issues with naked flesh, she did not seem overly fussed with consuming large quantities of alcohol. Rey was impressed at how well she could keep up.

The group had been at it for just over an hour now. C'ai had disappeared to gamble with Vyk and had told them all not to wait up, and after an inspection of the sleeping quarters, Leia had retired to leave 'the youngens' as she put it, to their 'fun and games'.

Rey had not realised at first the literality of 'games'. She could hardly believe that people lived this life of frivolity, but she was beginning to enjoy it, especially after her second glass of wine. The games had rules that she could follow; it was like having instructions for socialising with people, and another plus was that there was little talking involved.

'Okay, once more, and then we try a new game!' Tredylo announced and looked down, with everyone else following suit.

'Three, two, one, up!'

Rey raised her head to find Commander Dameron's encouraging eyes staring back at her. She smiled lightly, embarrassed under the scrutiny of his gaze, and her smile was met by his, as he raised his glass as if toasting her. Rey raised the wine to her lips and they both gulped back their drinks.

'Now, now, new game.' Tredylo's voice was accompanied by a flourish of his hands as he returned quickly from the bar where he had retrieved a thick stick with a green chalk substance at one end. 'We call this game "Touchy, Feely",' he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows in the direction of Nonna and Rey.

Rey's stomach dropped. It did not sound like her type of game.

Tredylo, who had tactically positioned himself next to Rey at the table, explained that you had to face the person next to you and touch a part of their face or upper body whilst speaking the area out loud. He demonstrated this by patting Rey on the head and saying 'hair'. He then explained that as the game continued, he would pass the chalk stick under the table to someone secretly. They would need to subtly cover their finger in chalk and this would be rubbed onto their victim during their turn. Anyone who laughed at another's face and chalk smudges would have to drink.

It was Rey's turn. She did not have the stick, _thank the gods, _so she turned to Miya who had a lot of her upper body exposed, almost waiting to be touched. Rey went for the safe bet of 'shoulder', and lightly tapped Miya's delicately tattooed shoulder.

Miya turned to Poe, looked him up and down and ran her fingers along his right 'cheek'. Poe turned to Nonna and touched her 'forehead' - he was her commanding officer after all... Nonna, lifted her chalky fingers up to Jaydill's chin and smudged the green into his dimple, speaking, 'chin'.

Suspicious, Jaydill frowned back at her and then around at the group. All it took was for Nonna to let out a single giggle and the group cracked at the sight of their oh-so-serious comrade, looking like a finger-painted child.

Jaydill looked less than pleased, especially when he had to touch the bartender next to him. He poked the 'chest' of Tredylo, which Rey thought was meant to look a lot more threatening than it turned out to be.

It was at this point, as the laughter died down, that Miya reminded them all that they had to drink.

Rey's head was starting to feel fuzzy, like a ball of wool that had been spritzed again and again with oil.

_I feel happy. _

The thought startled and worried her at the same time. She was letting her guard down around these people, and worse than that, she was enjoying it.

The smile that had crept onto her face stopped in its tracks as she realised Tredylo's bare chest was facing her. She looked up at him and he smirked down at her.

Tredylo lifted his fingers to Rey's neck and leisurely trailed his thumb and fingers either side of her, tracing green tracks down towards the top of her chest. 'Throat', he said.

Flashbacks to a large, red throne room intruded into Rey's mind. The helplessness, the fear, the loss. Invisible fingers forcing her windpipe shut. A kneeling black statue. No-one to save her. Rey struggling to breathe.

Laughter from Miya and Jaydill brought her back to the present.

'They look like tendrils. Wiggle them for us Rey-Rey.' Jaydill was obviously enjoying laughing at someone else's expense. Nonna was smiling with a glass in hand. Poe was the only one who seemed to think that something might be wrong.

Rey forced out a smile and excused herself to the ladies' room.

She felt, rather than heard the game carry on behind her; her ears were like balls of fur, blocking out the noise and making the floor seem to twist beneath her.

Rey pushed the door open and turned the basin tap on. She waited for the luke-warm water to cool.

_I'm such an idiot. Now they all think I'm a freak; getting startled by a man's touch. They'll all be laughing at me, thinking I'm an old maid and 'weak at the knees'. _

She hated that saying!

Rey looked into the faded and marked mirror at the warped, flushed face staring back.

_Well I suppose I don't know much about all of that stuff. But not because I've never wanted to! I could have - loads of men have offered, but who knows where they've been! It's not as if the choice was great on Jakku. Is the choice any better out here?_

Two faces flashed in her mind, which she quickly disregarded.

Rey looked to the door; it was still closed, fortunately. No-one had seen wrestling internally in the mirror like a psychopath.

She tested the water, which had slightly cooled, and splashed it on her face: the cold droplets helping her to focus on the events that had led to her escape to the bathroom.

She hadn't been thrown out of sorts because of a man's touch, well not mostly anyway. It had been the memory. The memory of being held by the throat by Snoke in his throne room as Kylo looked on… as she her body was tortured and her mind invaded.

Rey's pain and anger and fear surfaced again as she held onto the sides of the basin. She lifted her gaze back to her reflection and saw that the cubicles behind her were gone, and a pink and black room had replaced it. She could make out tables and couches and two figures together.

Rey turned away from the reflection towards the rest of what had been the bathroom. The figures took on a more specific form - the form of Kylo-Ren looking down at a female resting on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 2:5

**Chapter 2.5**

_Where is this? What is he wearing? Can he see me? Who is she? _Many questions fought their way to the frontline of her mind, but all were helpless to be heard.

Rey had frozen in confusion. The connection between Kylo and herself had not been this clear since she had boarded the Falcon and left Crait behind. She had experienced glimpses and moments of the connection, but she was not entirely sure what was real and what was her imagination… but she couldn't make this scene up.

Some of the setting was blurred and fuzzy, and the music drummed faintly in the background, but Kylo was vivid in sharp contrast to his surroundings. Gone was the battle gear and black surcoat, instead he seemed to be wearing a suit. The cut of the blazer accentuated his strong arms and broad shoulders - he almost looked like a normal, albeit rich, man - except for the look on his face.

Rey, unseen by the pair, watched his brow crinkle with indecision and doubt. He did not look at the red headed female with sentiment, but neither did he look uninterested. He was like a mouse being offered a crumb of cheese, unsure of the reason for it being given.

She saw his eyes travel the length of the female's neck and down to her over-exposed chest. Distaste filled her. _Ergh, men! They only want one thing! _Rey's body clenched unconsciously. She knew that this was not hers to see and that she should simply turn away, but she couldn't help herself. Kylo had still not seen her; he was insensible to everything around him - so she watched.

Rey saw his eyes focus on the female's chest and body, she sensed the anticipation in Kylo's breathing, she could almost hear his heart hammering in his chest, but then she saw him withdraw and lean back against the couch. He did not make the move. Now it was Rey's turn to be confused. She had felt the desire within him, as palpable as if it were her own.

He had closed his eyes, with his head towards the ceiling. The expression he wore was familiar - he was conflicted. _Hah, when is he not conflicted?! _Rey smiled, her face still wet from her meager attempt to douse away her walking nightmares; he deserved to struggle. Besides, she could not imagine Kylo actually being with a woman. He had returned to the category of being a singular enemy to her. A robotic monster with one intent: to rule over everyone and everything. Any thoughts of his humanity had been boxed up and ejected when he had tried to wipe out the Resistance on Crait. It was a lot easier for Rey to believe that he had no feelings, he may pretend to feel, but when it came down to it, power would always win.

Yet, he didn't seem powerful now. In fact he looked in pain. An ache coursed through him and Rey saw a furious woman with tears in her eyes and a mess of brown hair. A younger Leia. She picked up a decorated headdress from the side and threw it with force. Rey ducked. The vision disappeared.

_What was that? _Rey could still feel the suffering in Kylo, she saw his eyes still closed in pain, but she also saw the female re-apply her lipstick and put the golden tube into the lace of her garter. The redhead raised her slender hand to the nook between Kylo's arm and chest and squeezed herself against him with a sigh.

Illogical possession seethed inside Rey. _Who is this woman? Does she even know who he is? Does she know him like I do? _Rey knew in the back of her mind that these thoughts were absurd and that she should not care, but she had never felt this irrational before. Yet before she could ponder further, Kylo had awoken from his pain and was now staring down at the female with locked eyes.

A sea of lust built itself inside Rey the closer she crept towards the pair, waves of longing and desire flooded her senses, but it was not streaming towards Kylo. Her feelings were directed at the mysterious red-head.

Confused, but unable to fight this new feeling, Rey reached out to touch the smooth, pink arm. Her eager fingers just missing their target as the female moved her hand to wrap it around the back of Kylo's neck.

The desire that had controlled Rey moments ago, suddenly dissipated at the sight of Kylo and this female kissing. He held her so passionately, as though she was the only thing he needed in the world. Rey had never seen a pair hold each other with such longing, as though he could live in this moment for eternity. She knew she had overstayed her time there. _I have to forget about him. I have to give up on him. _

At that moment, Kylo opened his eyes: deep set and drowning in darkness. _The same eyes that had begged me to join him. The eyes I had rejected. The eyes that I wished… I wish… _Rey winced at her own weakness. With one last look at the intensity that she would never have, and a pair of eyes that flickered towards her, she turned and walked away.

_Crash! _Something had fallen behind her, but she refused to turn back. In front of her, the two settings were eerily merging into one. The taps and mirrors were dissecting the unformed outlines of people in the newer scene. She couldn't break the connection; she was being held back.

'Get me a drink.' The commanding voice behind her was low, but she could sense a heightened pitch of panic too.

The pink female, whose tongue had been down Kylo's throat with her fingers entwined in his hair, walked past. Rey pushed the image away. The red-head's chin was set high as she disappeared into the haze; she did not seem happy.

A movement in the force alerted her to Kylo's presence. He was behind her. She did not move.

_Rey…?_

_What is she doing here? _

_Rey…_

'Rey.' Kylo's voice found itself.

He did not feel well. As soon as he stood up, the room seemed to spin; the drink must have been stronger than he had anticipated. He reached out to her, and then he registered the voices of others around him. The mission, the bar, Erudo. The other guests appeared annibriated, but he didn't want to actively seem insane, talking to himself and reaching for unattainable things.

He staggered over to Rey. _I hope this works._ As subtle as he could in his current state, he waved his hand in the air as though enjoying the music and it came into contact with Rey's back and ran along the small of her back to nudge her to the right. For a split second, he froze, shocked once more at the warmth from her body and the curiosity of their connection. He didn't wait for her to move first, he stumbled to the right where there was a dark corridor for the slaves in waiting, hoping that Rey might follow.

An older male slave stood at the entrance alone. He must have recognised Kylo-Ren, as after a slight turn of Kylo's head back to the bar, the slave left.

Seeking out the support of the cold, purple, marbled walls, Kylo leaned against the surface, willing his head to stop pulsating.

Slow breaths were needed. He was not feeling well, but strangely, he felt very little. No anger, loss, fear; it seemed as though his cares were gone. In fact, he felt quite amiable. Sleep was calling him as a vision of the giant bed down the hall came to mind. All of his senses had gathered to the one spot where the back of his head and the cold wall connected. Everything else seemed numb.

'What are you doing?' A voice broke through his peace.

With great effort, he lowered his face downwards, a little bit too fast as his vision bounced before him - it was as though he had stood up too fast after lying down in a bathtub.

A few Rey faces danced in front of him to his delight, until they formed one angrier form.

'Why did you pull me into here? I want to leave.' Rey looked back towards the pink lights of the bar, and then down to the other dark end of the corridor. At least, there was no one to see him talking to himself.

'Well leave then, if that'ss what you want,' he replied, slightly slurring his words.

'I can't. The connection won't break.' She looked annoyed, as though it was his fault.

Kylo leaned in towards her, with his hands still on the wall to stable himself. 'Don't blame me. I didn't barge into your world and interrupt your life.' His face was inches away from hers, but all he noticed about the scenario was how she had little flecks of green and gold in the outer rim of her irises.

He moved back. 'Why did you come here? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me?' He looked down at her. _She's sooo small. I could put her in my pocket. _He smiled to himself at the thought.

Rey bristled. 'I don't have to answer to you.'

'Fine… although you're the one who came for the show. Maybe you wanted a slice of the action!' _Oh lord, what am I saying? Shut-up mouth!_

'Excuse me?! I didn't come here for that!' Rey pointed back towards the bar area. 'I had been thinking abou- about Snoke.' She looked downwards, not wanting to show her fear, but also not wanting Kylo to misconstrue her actions.

Kylo noticed the wetness on her cheeks. 'I'm sorry that he hurt you - that I hurt you.' He lifted his hand, like he was approaching a blossom caught in the breeze: any sudden movement might blow it away. He brushed a droplet from her face.

She immediately pushed his hand away. 'I wasn't crying, you idiot. It's just water. I had to cool down.'

He lowered his hand. 'For a moment, I thought, I wondered…' He felt sick. His body was shutting down. Leaning back against the wall again, he brought his hands to his head. Everything hurt.

_Ben? _Rey took a step closer to Kylo. His eyes were unfocused and sweat was beading above his brow.

She could smell alcohol, but was it from him or herself? She saw a smudge of red lipstick below his lower lip. Without thinking, she wiped it off with her thumb. She caught Kylo's shocked expression before lifting her hand to smell the makeup - it had a sharp, tart scent to it. Rey's concern grew at his suddenly pale complexion.

He took her hand in his and Rey marvelled at the softness of his vast hands, hers must feel so coarse and rough in his.

Kylo lifted her thumb above his mouth and breathed in the scent of the red lipstick. His features pinched together in anger. 'Jeelee.' He uttered the word before his body started to slip against the wall, his legs no longer able to support himself.

Rey's hand was pulled to the ground; his grasp was like a child who did not want to leave for school.

She forgot about his past and hers and the rest of the galaxy. Rey knelt next to Kylo who was slowly slipping from consciousness.

'Kylo,' she said, gently shaking his shoulders.

'Ben.'

His eyelids fluttered open slightly and took her in before he fell into darkness. Her hand was still held in his as a pink figure blocked out the morsel of light in the corridor.

Rey was back in the bathroom, she stood up to see her reflection: pale and alone, just as before.

Rey tried to force the connection once again. She did not trust the female he had been with. Focusing her thoughts on the corridor, she tried to reach out to him, but he was not there. She could not sense him.

Rey was alone... It was nothing new.

Gathering her strength, and once again suppressing her feelings, Rey opened the washroom door and walked back into the bar.

It was quieter now: the roaring fire had been tamed into a smouldering glow and the bar was empty - mostly. It seemed that everyone had retired for the night, except for Commander Poe who was currently drooling on the corner table.

Rey quietly walked over to the sleeping pilot. With his eyes closed and his gall in check, Poe appeared peaceful and quite appealing, although Rey would never admit this to him ever.

'Commander? Commander Poe?' She gently nudged the arm that was being used as a crude pillow. 'Don't you think the barracks would be more comfortable?'

He jerked awake, grabbing the hand that had touched him and startled, looked around him.

'Oh, Rey. Sorry. I was waiting up for you, but it seems that the sandman got the better of me.' When Rey didn't react, he noticed that her eyes were fixed on his hand. He was still clinging to her.

'Sorry about that,' he laughed as he let go of her and stretched his arms out with a yawn. 'Time to hit the hay then, I think.' He rose from his chair. 'Come on then, I'll lead the way - to the sleeping quarters I mean.' He stepped around Rey and walked in front. The last thing Poe needed was for this hick girl to think he was leading her on. 'I bet you that Jaydill has stolen the best bunk.'

Rey followed behind him, up the dark, stone cut stairway in a daze. She had planned to dissect the night's events in her own time and deal with the influx of thoughts in a strategic and logical way, most probably disregarding a lot of them. Yet, when Poe had grabbed her hand, she couldn't help, but compare it to Kylo's grasp. The nimble hands of the former had sent chills up her arm, whilst Kylo's had enveloped her when he had fallen to the ground. As he had looked at her, before the connection was broken, she felt as though she was home, as though she belonged next to him. It felt easy.

Lying on a top bunk, Rey chastised herself for her doubts. _He's a murderer. A dictator. He only wants me to rule and destroy with him. He doesn't care about anyone, but himself. For Lord's sake Rey, he was with another woman! _

As Rey slipped into uneasy sleep, her dreams were filled with pink skinned shadows, and red smiles, and a small child cowering in the darkness.


	8. Chapter 2:6

_Sorry about the slightly shorter chapter, but school has started again and I've got to get back into teacher mode! Also Wedding Venue hunting is taking time, but luckily we found one today, so next Sunday is freed up for Star Wars writing! :) This chapter is still quite important in realising Kylo's history and mindset; it has a few hints at what happened; I don't like being too obvious, it's always more fun as a reader trying to infer what might be going on. Elementary, my dear Watson! Enjoy, favourite, and please review, especially if you spot mistakes, are confused or you really like a certain part._

**Chapter 2.6 **

_Cocooned in soft, grey matter, I try to stretch my arms and legs, but I'm constricted - protected. A rapid flutter fills my ears, double speed like two hearts. I'm floating in darkness, without smell, taste or sight - only sound can enter my sanctum. Sound and something else. A feeling. A closeness. A connection to her, to my creator. She sings to me and feeds me and shelters me. She sleeps when I am tired, she eats when I am hungry, and she laughs when I am playing. _

_Sometimes she speaks to another voice. It is a lower voice and I can sense him, he feels worry and fear, but also love. He cannot share with me however. He cannot connect with me like she can. _

_There is one more though. He is far away, but he shares his dreams with me and whispers to me when I sleep - nonsense words that ease me when she is absent. _

_He tells me that I am special, that I should leave my sanctuary soon, force my way out. He tells me that one day my creator will send me away, but he will always be there, to help me fulfil my destiny. _

_Of course, I am far too young to understand any of this, but I can feel it in my dreams, in my being - as a baby, as a boy, and as a young man. _

* * *

Kylo-Ren was in darkness. He could not remember how he had ended up in this echoing hall. A large silhouette looming over him - anger coursing through the being.

'Had Lord Vader not succumbed to emotion at the crucial moment - had the father killed the son - the Empire would have prevailed.' Snoke's voice penetrated the room.

'I will not succumb to the same weakness. Vader's downfall was his sentiment.' At the sound of a second voice, Kylo noticed a younger version of himself kneeling in the shadows. His former self spoke again, 'I am immune to the light.'

The older Kylo recalled this moment years before. He had vowed to himself that he would succeed where his grandfather had failed. He had known from a young age that Darth Vader had killed Darth Sidious and saved Luke Skywalker, but he had always questioned the logic behind it. In his young mind, the Jedi and the Sith were all part of the same problem, there could be no balance, no order if either kept up the conflict. Kylo would have killed both Luke and Sidious had he been in Darth Vader's position - not that he let Snoke know of this.

Kylo watched as embarrassment at his grandfather's failure seemed to consume the younger Kylo, whilst pride strengthened his resilience. It pleased his master.

And as he saw the resolve harden in his former self, he sensed someone else in the hall.

The scene melted away to reveal the interior of a space station.

Blood curdling screams. Lightning. Laughter. His uncle as a young man was being murdered before his eyes.

Electricity convulsed through Luke, who was writhing in the blue bolts on the floor. The smell of burning flesh seared Kylo's nostrils and filled his lungs.

Luke reached out, 'Father, please!'

Darth Vader was resisting the dying pleas of his only son, but Kylo could feel the conflict inside of him, the tearing soul of duty to Darth Sidious and the blood bond with his son.

As Kylo watched the agonising eyes of Skywalker, the irises changed from blue to brown.

'NO!' Vader lifted the Sith Lord from the ground, betraying his own master.

In Kylo's mind, Luke Skywalker needed to die, he deserved to die. Fury filled his very essence as he remembered the green glow when he had fought for his own life. Vader needed to complete his destiny.

Yet all he could do was look on helplessly; Kylo could not change the past.

As disgusted as he was with the failings of his grandfather, Kylo had always wondered what state of man had hidden beneath the mask. Who had served the galaxy so well for so many years, only to fall at the final stroke?

Kylo watched with hungry eyes as Luke removed the helmet from his father. Time seemed suspended on this point - it would be revealed: the face of his grandfather, the source of his power, the man that had failed to fulfil his destiny.

His uncle lifted the mask away from Darth Vader and Kylo saw the man that he must surpass… his own face stared back, with regret and compassion.

Kylo could not understand. He staggered backwards away from the confounding sight. _He_ had not failed. _He_ would not make the same mistake. _He _would bring order to the Galaxy.

'I killed Han Solo,' he said out loud. 'I murdered my father!'

Another scene appeared before him. A scream, different in pitch this time, and these cries were from above instead of below. A girl was suspended mid-air, arched back, with nails cutting into her palms. A smiling Snoke taking everything from her.

A flash of a sabre and Snoke lay in two.

The scene froze.

He had killed his master. He had given into _sentiment, _diverged from his path, for a girl, a nobody. He had failed.

Failure. Weakness. Fear. Rejection. Anger. All of these surged through his essence. The darkness surrounded him, enveloped him, rocked him into nothingness.

Footsteps. The slow drawing of breath - in, pause, and out. A machine. Vader. Kylo raised his head. The presence of his grandfather in all of his might and power overshadowed him. As the shame of Kylo's actions grew, so did the darkness. It clawed its way into the crevices of his mind. It ripped open his veins and infected his blood. It seeped into his heart and burrowed into his soul.

As Kylo stared into the mask of his grandfather's judgement, he knew that he could not fail again. He would not.

The heavy breathing fused and meshed into the machine whirr of the bedside heart rate monitor as Kylo drifted in and out of consciousness.

Erudo smiled and removed the pen from Kylo's unconscious hand.

Kylo slipped back into a tormented abyss.

* * *

After a night of troubled dreams, Rey met the others and followed their host through the tunnels to a small underground hanger. There were half a dozen star ships collecting dust in the cavern, some in need of serious repairs, and some with only a few dents that were longing for a deep droid clean.

Vyk lead them to a scout vessel that was slimline at the front and high and wide at the back. Its red stripes stretched across the length of the rear near the laser cannons and ran alongside burn marks at the bottom.

Poe stepped towards it, 'Is that an A24-Sleuth?! They stopped making these models twenty years ago!' He crouched below the cockpit and walked around the front, mesmerised. 'Where did you find one of these?'

Vyk simply smiled to himself and turned towards General Organa. 'It will only hold two passengers, and may be on the cramped side, Princess.'

'We are in your debt, we will not forget this kindness, Vyk Kindorr.' Leia bowed her head before the Cerean.

Vyk took Leia's hand and looked into her kind eyes, 'I admit and know that I am a coward. I am too selfish, and too set in my ways.' He chuckled and looked beyond at something that only he could see. 'But I know that one day, my world will again be upturned by the Empire, the First Order, whatever name they go by - they never change… and therefore I will help where I can.' He looked around at the team of rebels. 'You must say your goodbyes now.'

With this, Vyk's eyes fell upon Rey. 'You do know where you are going...' His words seemed to be loaded, was it a question or statement?

Rey thought to herself for a moment, 'Yes. I do.' She turned to Poe, 'I will keep her safe.'

The group shook hands and said their farewells before Leia Organa and Rey from Jakku ascended into the ship and left for Ahch-To, in search of answers.


End file.
